A conventional package for contact lenses is blister packaging. An otherwise flat plastic sheet has a plurality of generally hemi-spherically shaped deformations on one side. Each of these deformations holds a contact lens. To protect the contact lenses from drying out, such a receiver formed by a deformation is also filled with a protective liquid. On the reverse side from the receivers, a metal foil is connected with the flat parts of the sheet so that all receivers are tightly sealed.